Good Night
by Clou3elf
Summary: Hanya cerita sepulang mereka (Boyfriend) melakukan kegiatan./ Lagipula tak selamanya namja dengan wajah cantik itu seorang submissive kan? Aku buktinya -Youngmin / Good night hyung. Nado saranghae -Kwangmin / YoungKwang. Youngmin!TOP , Kwangmin!Bottom /INCEST/DLDR


Good Night

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jo Youngmin x Jo Kwangmin, and members Boyfriend

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, top!Youngmin, Twincest, Typos, Gaje

Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Cuman plot ini milik saya. Dan saya juga berharap Kwangmin jadi milik saya.

A/N : Saya kembali jatuh cinta sama YoungKwang yang keliatan makin err...saya itu uke!Kwangmin lovers jadi bikinnya yang uke!Kwangmin. Saya cuman sekedar berbagi (?) aja. Siapa tau nemu yang sepaham (?) kan? Maksudnya yang juga suka uke!Kwangmin xD

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Kyaaaa~ Kwangmin oppa~ Youngmin oppa~"

"Donghyun oppa~ Minwoo~"

"Hyunseong oppa~ Jeongminnie~ Kyaaaaa~"

Begitulah kira-kira jeritan para fansgirl yang menamakan diri sebagai Best Friend. Eum...kalian pastinya tau kan idol mana yang memiliki nama fandom Best Friend? Yup, mereka adalah Boyfriend. Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka?

Keenam orang yang menjadi member Boyfriend itu sibuk melambaikan tangan ke arah fans mereka sambil memberikan beberapa fanservice untuk mereka. Sekedar informasi, mereka sekarang berada di Bandara Internasional Incheon setelah penerbangan dari Sydney.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil van yang sudah terpasang dengan berhati-hati. Pasalnya bandara sangat penuh dengan fansite noona dan fans-fans mereka. Sedikit menyulitkan tapi mereka menghargai usaha fans tersayang mereka.

Salah seorang dari magnae line Boyfriend tampak sedikit kesulitan berjalan ditengah kepadatan. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker berwarna hitam.

Sret~

"Hyung" namja jangkung bermasker itu sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang merangkulnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Jo Kwangmin. Kukira kau tertinggal"

Namja bermasker -Jo Kwangmin- hanya bisa mendengus menanggapi celotehan kakak kembarnya. Sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang hyung. Menghasilkan teriakan yang lebih heboh.

.

.

Good Night

.

.

"Astaga lelahnya~" keluh Kwangmin begitu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Badannya serasa remuk karena penerbangan selama berjam-jam.

"Mandi lalu tidurlah di kamar" ucap Donghyun, sang leader, yang kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah magnae kedua mereka.

"Sebentar lagi hyung~…aku lelah sekali, rasanya tulangku mau putus " gerutu Kwangmin.

"Kau mau kugendong?" okey, sang leader mulai menggoda Jo Kwangmin.

Kwangmin manyun, "Kau kira a-hyaa~"

Sret~

Hup!

Kata-kata Kwangmin terhenti begitu saja. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan, Youngmin tiba-tiba menggendong Kwangmin, bridal pula.

"Kami ke kamar dulu" ucap Youngmin sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hyu-hyung, aku bisa jalan sendiri" member Boyfriend bisa mendengar suara rengekan sang rapper.

Tapi sayangnya Youngmin menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan santainya dia membopong Kwangmin. Dengan lembut dia merebahkan tubuh kurus adik tercintanya di atas ranjang. Tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kening, hidung dan berakhir di bibir tebal Kwangmin.

"Istirahat sebentar lalu bersihkan tubuhmu. Atau kau mau-"

"Tidak. Aku bisa bersihkan diriku sendiri" sergah Kwangmin cepat karena dia tau apa yang akan diucapkan hyung-nya.

Youngmin tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang adik. Dia kembali mencium bibir Kwangmin lalu menindih tubuh kurus itu. Hell, dia bahkan tak memperdulikan wajah merona adik 6 menitnya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Tu-turunlah~" rajuk Kwangmin.

"Hey aku hyung-nya. Jadi kau tidak boleh memerintahku" Youngmin menyeringai. Dan Kwangmin memiliki firasat buruk akan hal itu.

"Hyu-"

Kwangmin tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Youngmin sudah membelai kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Youngmin menatap rupa yang sama persis dengannya itu. Mereka memang kembar tapi sejujurnya Youngmin lebih suka menatap wajah sang adik. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat memandang wajah manis itu.

Menurut fans dan orang lain, wajah Kwangmin itu lebih manly sedangkan wajahnya lebih cantik. Memang. Tapi sekarang wajah Kwangmin tak kalah manisnya, menurut Youngmin.

Dan menurut Youngmin juga, Kwangmin itu semakin lama semakin cantik. Tingkahnya juga semakin menggemaskan. Sebenarnya dari awal Youngmin sudah menyadarinya. Sayangnya itu tenggelam karena image mereka di depan publik.

"Hyung~" okey Kwangmin sudah merengek. Dan apa itu? Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu"

"Kau cantik Kwangmin" ucap Youngmin tulus.

Kwangmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan Youngmin yang jujur saja membuatnya gemetar dan berdebar. Julukan Prince of Charisma memang pantas disandang Youngmin. Efeknya tak main-main bagi Kwangmin.

Hell, siapa sangka namja yang dijuluki member paling cantik di Boyfriend itu memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Seorang dominan penipu. Menipu semua orang dengan wajahnya.

Youngmin memegang dagu Kwangmin. Sedikit memaksa agar namja di bawahnya itu mau menatapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Youngmin merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai bibir tebal Kwangmin.

Chu~

Namja yang lebih tua melumat bibir namja yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan segala perasaannya untuk Kwangmin-nya. Benar. Jo Kwangmin adalah milik Jo Youngmin. Itu mutlak.

"Hyung, aku penasaran" ucap Kwangmin begitu Youngmin melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau orang lain tau namja cantik yang dikira submissive sepertimu ternyata adalah seorang dominan?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kwangmin. Membuat Youngmin gemas saja.

"Entahlah. Aku tak perduli. Lagipula tak selamanya namja dengan wajah cantik itu seorang submissive kan? Aku buktinya" Youngmin menggigit hidung mancung sang adik.

Kwangmin tertawa kecil lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi hyung-nya, "Terserah kau saja...Young Master~"

"Hey Kwangminnie"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Blush~

Youngmin itu benar-benar. Haruskah dia mengatakan hal itu tepat di depannya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kwangmin malu asal kalian tau.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu" Kwangmin tak punya pilihan lain selain membalas ucapan Youngmin.

Youngmin tersenyum puas, "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ekspresimu saat mengatakan hal itu"

Kwangmin merengut. Dia itu hampir tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan Youngmin. Kwangmin lebih sering mengatakan hal itu lalu langsung berlari kabur. Dia terlalu malu. Dan Youngmin sangat ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kwangmin Saat mengatakan kata-kata sakaral itu. Bukan salahnya kan?

"Menyingkirlah hyung~ aku mau mandi"

"Nanti saja kita mandi bersama"

Hampir saja Youngmin kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kwangmin jika saja magnae kesayangan Boyfriend tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Hey Jo twins ayo makan"

Ingatkan Kwangmin untuk berterima kasih pada Minwoo karena pertolongannya.

"Kajja makan hyung" Kwangmin akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan hyung-nya.

Youngmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kwangmin. Dia suka menggoda Kwangmin. Dia suka melihat Kwangmin memerah dan salah tingkah. Dia suka saat Kwangmin menunjukkan tingkah manja padanya. Dia suka jika Kwangmin melakukan semua itu hanya padanya. Membuatnya semakin ingin menjaga adik, kekasih, dan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Youngmin langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju dapur. Satu hal yang dia tau, jangan biarkan Jo Kwangmin berkeliaran di sekitar Kim Donghyun sendirian. Berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya kalau Youngmin bisa bilang.

Disana ada sang leader. Perlu diketahui jika leader Boyfriend itu pernah, bahkan sampai sekarang, menyukai Kwangmin. Kwangmin-nya. Dan namja Kim itu takkan membiarkan Kwangmin sendirian. Dia akan mendekati namja kesayangannya itu walau ada Youngmin sekalipun.

Menyebalkan bukan?

"Donghyun hyung!" seru Youngmin kesal begitu melihat Donghyun sedang memeluk Kwangmin dari belakang. Mengganggu magnae kedua itu dari belakang.

"Oh, hai Youngmin-ah" bahkan Donghyun tanpa dosa menyapa Youngmin kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hyungie~ Ya! Menjauhlah dariku!" omel Kwangmin kesal. Hey, dia sedang lapar lalu dengan seenaknya leader itu mengganggunya. Dihadapan Youngmin pula.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Sret~

"Kajja makan di ruang TV" Youngmin berucap datar kemudian menarik tangan Kwangmin berdiri.

"Tunggu! Hyung! Aku harus membawa makananmu juga" Kwangmin berusaha meraih makanan milik Youngmin yang ada di meja.

Youngmin menatap Donghyun yang tersenyum inosen padanya dengan tatapan sebal. Dia tau Donghyun hanya menggodanya tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Hyung. Aku takkan membiarkan Donghyun hyung merebut Kwangmin dariku" Youngmin menatap sengit hyung tertuanya itu. "Begitu pun kalian. Kwangmin" Youngmin menarik pinggang Kwangmin untuk mendekat padanya. Memeluk pinggang kurus itu dengan pelukan yang sarat akan rasa posesif yang besar. "Kwangmin milikku"

Si kembar itu akhirnya pergi dari ruang makan. Begitu mereka pergi, sontak para hyung dan Minwoo tertawa geli. Youngmin itu salah satu dari sekian banyak namja yang posesif terhadap miliknya. Dia takkan mau membagi apa yang menjadi miliknya pada orang lain. Terutama Kwangmin-nya.

"Youngmin hyung itu, dasar"

"Apa kubilang? Menyenangkan bukan mengganggu sepasang kekasih itu"

"Tapi hyung, apa kau benar-benar ingin merebut Kwangmin?" Tanya Jeongmin pada Donghyun.

Donghyun terkekeh, "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku memang menyukai Kwangmin tapi aku tak ingin merebut kebahagiaannya"

"Kukira kau benar-benar akan merebutnya. Padahal akan seru kalau kau melakukannya-AUW! Sakit Jeongmin-ah!" erang Hyunseong kesakitan karena ditendang Jeongmin.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam" gerutu sang vokalis.

.

.

Good Night

.

.

Saat ini si kembar kesayangan Best Friend itu tengah berbaring di atas ranjang mereka. Dengan posisi Youngmin memeluk Kwangmin dari belakang. Lagi-lagi pelukan penuh rasa posesif.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Apa maksud hyung?"

"Kakimu sempat terkilir kan? Bagaimana sekarang?" Youngmin bertanya lembut tapi Kwangmin masih bisa merasakan rasa khawatir yang tinggi dari hyung kembarnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kakiku sudah lebih baik" Kwangmin tak perlu repot-repot bertanya bagaimana Youngmin bisa tau. Mereka kembar, ingat? Apa yang dirasakan Kwangmin, Youngmin juga akan merasakannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Youngmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan kecupan lembut pada tengkuk namja dalam pelukannya ini berulang kali. "Jangan ceroboh lagi. Aku tak mau kau sakit ataupun terluka"

Kwangmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Youngmin, "Aku akan menjaga diriku. Aku juga tak mau hyung merasakan sakitnya. Itu tak enak, sungguh"

Youngmin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium kening Kwangmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai sosok yang serupa dengannya ini. Juga menyalurkan betapa Kwangmin sangat berarti baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kwangmin-ah" bisik Youngmin di hadapan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, "Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" kini Kwangmin berani menatap Youngmin.

Chu~

Yang tertua berhasil mengikis jarak mereka dan menggapai bibir tebal yang muda. Menyesap lembut seakan bibir itu sangat rapuh. Yang muda berusaha mengimbangi skill berciuman sang hyung yang rasanya sangat memabukkan itu.

"Kajja kita tidur. Bukankah besok kau ada kelas pagi?" ucap Youngmin begitu melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Kwangmin hanya mengangguk lalu merapatkan dirinya pada pelukan hangat hyung tercintanya. Lengan Youngmin mengungkung Kwangmin dengan erat tapi lembut. Lengan itu juga yang akan menjaga Kwangmin semalaman.

"Good night Kwangminnie. Saranghae" itu ucapan Youngmin sebelum menyusul Kwangmin memejamkan mata.

'Good night hyung. Nado saranghae'

.

.

END

.

.

Huehehe~ bukan maksud apa-apa sih..cuman pengen share ini aja xD

Kasian kalo kelamaan ngendap di laptop :3

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
